poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Ending (RFFAotGAotKND)
This is the ending scene of Ryan F-Freeman's Adventures of the Grim Adventures of the Kids Next Door. and Numbuh 1 are at the Moon Base. They are standing in front of Numbuh 362. Ryan, Meg and Friends (The Technorganic Empire) is with Grim and Numbuh 1 Numbuh 362: Excellent work, everyone. You destroyed the Reaper and stopped Mandy from taking over the Kids Next Door! see Mandy held captive by Numbuhs 3 and 5 Mandy: And I would have gotten away with it too, if it weren't for you meddling Kids Next Door. You haven't seen the last of me. two rockets suddenly protrude from Mandy's head, shoving away her captors. The rockets ignite and shoot her into space. Numbuh 1: watching Man. That girl's got problems. Grim: Try being in the same show with her everyday. Ryan F-Freeman: You said it, Grim. Mandy was about to take over the world if Billy's dad haven't showed up and takes his lucky pants back. That and she would learn her lesson when she gets home. Meg Griffin: And I got the feeling that both the KND and the Billy and Mandy shows are part of this Cartoon Network universe. Sci-Ryan: Yeah. And I hate to be in Mandy's shoes right about now. Evil Anna: You said it, my boyfriend. Sci-Ryan Harold (Billy and Mandy): There you are! Numbuh 1 by the ear Numbuh 1: Huwah! Harold: You are in big trouble for taking my lucky pants, Billy! Numbuh 1: But I'm not Billy! Harold: him off Oh, I'm not falling for that one again, mister! Orla Ryan: That's new. Oisin Ryan: Yeah. That is some adventure. Sean Ryan: Do we go after him? Evil Ryan: Nah. He will find out that Uno is not his son. Numbuh 3: watching That Billy is a weird kid. Numbuh 362: Totally. Hey, where's Numbuh 1? Billy: a fake British accent Right here. is perched atop a vehicle. He is wearing Numbuh 1's clothes and to better replicate the boy, he is wearing a melon on his head, complete with two pencils for eyebrows, orange slices for ears and, of course, Numbuh 1's trademark sunglasses Billy: And there's going to be some changes around here! things get thrown at him, including a S.P.L.A.N.K.E.R. and Grim's scythe. Billy: Ow! Ow! Okay! Ah! Da! I was just kidding! Ah! Da! Linda Ryan sees the Delightful Reaper being defeated by the Technorganic Empire, Numbuh One and Grim on TV Linda Ryan: growls Blast! The heroes won again. to where Maul is But I will destroy the TE, Pooh, the Irelanders and their friends when I make my Predacon with my... sees the Foot Empire's version of the Delightfulization Chamber with some elements of what Darth Maul did Linda Ryan: What is that? Darth Maul: How did you like it, Lindie-Oh? I totally awesomized it for you. Now it's a Darth-fulization Chamber. Linda Ryan: No, no! You Maul-head! I can't make my Predacon with that! sadly Hawk Moth won't make me leader of the Foot Empire again and he would make me the laughing stock of my beloved Foot Empire. Ryvine, he is chased by some fangirls and they crash into the Darth-fulization chamber and Ryvine flies from the explosion Ryvine Sparkle: Not my best day! Mandy Flood: We're okay! gasps and tries to run but the parts cut him in half and he is dragged into a portal to space Darth Maul: I HATE WHEN THIS HAPPENS!!!!!!!! gets off of Ryvine and looks at Maul and the parts of the chamber flying in the portal Darth Maul: Tell my brother I love him! Linda Ryan: Ryvine! Ryvine Sparkle: Oh my. I can explain. Linda Ryan: No. Because of you, both my new Delightfulization Chamber and Darth Maul are no more. happy I'm so proud of you! Ryvine Ryvine Sparkle: Thanks, Linda. Category:Ryantransformer Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Ending scenes